


Home

by iconis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

When Jeff lands in LA, he knows Mike will be there to pick him up. He's exhausted, from the beers he drank while packing his bags and calling absolutely everyone he could think of, and from the lack of sleep, tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep from sheer excitement. It's a an early afternoon when his plane lands, and as much LAX is chaotic, it doesn't take him long to get his bags and look for Mike. 

Mike is standing a bit further away from the doors in the arrivals lounge, playing on his phone, clearly not expecting Jeff yet. Mike's wearing grey board shorts and a hoodie, cap pulled on deep to hide his face. Jeff smiles and walks to him, setting his bags down.

“Where's my welcome to LA sign, man?” Jeff grins when Mike startles, surprise melting into a grin quickly. Mike steps into a hug Jeff's been waiting for months to give and doesn't let go when Jeff tries to pull away after patting his back. Jeff's okay with that.

The first days go by in a whirlwind of getting his things into the guest room at Mike's house, getting a physical and meeting the team and the practice and then it's suddenly game time, and they destroy Chicago 4-0. 

Jeff wakes up the next morning in a room that smells of ocean air and dog, under too heavy covers, his head sore. Mike is asleep next to him, lying on his stomach in his jeans and t-shirt on top the covers, feet hanging off the edge. Jeff rolls to his side out of instinct, scooting down a little to press his face against Mike's arm. Mike smells of cologne and laundry detergent, smoke and sweat, and Jeff sighs, curls his fingers into the hem of Mike's t-shirt. It doesn't take him long to fall back asleep.

When he wakes up again, Mike's draped over his chest, clearly awake, reading something on his phone, and Jeff yawns, stretching carefully and wrapping a casual arm around Mike's shoulders, like this is something that happens all the time, like Jeff gets to do this every morning. He shouldn't, he should just nudge Mike to get him off of him, but he's not a big enough man to say no to this. 

“Morning.” Mike's voice is low, tone relaxed.

Jeff hums, yawning again. “Morning. 't time is it?”

“Bit past eight.” Mike tosses his phone on the mattress next to Jeff and Jeff braces himself for Mike to move away but Mike relaxes further against him, shuffling to lie on his back and rest his head on Jeff's shoulder. It'd be so easy to roll to his side and wrap himself up around Mike, but Jeff stays still. 

“You okay?” Jeff asks after a while.

“Yeah.” Mike hums non-committally. “Why?”

“No reason. Just.” Jeff stops. “Nevermind. It's still fucking early, why are we awake?”

“You're the one who started chatting away.”

Jeff snorts. He takes a deep breath and gives in to the urge, rolls to face Mike, blanket scrunching up between them and Jeff finds himself cussing quietly, pushing the blankets out of the way, plastering himself around Mike who seems to be laughing at Jeff. 

“You good?” Mike says, squirming a little under Jeff, clearly getting comfortable. 

“Yeah. You?”

Mike hums, hugs Jeff a little closer. Jeff closes his eyes. He's pretty sure Mike rubs his nose against Jeff's hair for a moment, dry lips catching on Jeff's skin.

“I feel like I should say something profound.” Jeff blurts out quietly. “I mean.”

Mike laughs then, squeezing Jeff tighter. “Carts, what the fuck. Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard, 'kay? Strain something.”

Jeff huffs and lifts his head briefly to glance at Mike's face. He wants to ask Mike all sorts of questions, about why he's so relaxed, and if they can keep doing this, not just today but pretty much every day, and why now, but decides to just. Not. Decides not to ask anything right now, just think about the warmth of Mike against him, the smell of him, the fact that he's right there, not a tinny voice over the telephone or a stupid text message on his phone. Jeff closes his eyes tighter, kicks out his legs and tangles them with Mike's, slips his hand under Mike's t-shirt, resting his hand on Mike's stomach. Jeff figures he might as well go all out or go home. Mike just sighs and relaxes further, toes curling against Jeff's foot. 

“Catch another nap and then we'll think about food?” Mike murmurs, and Jeff nods, already slowly dozing off.

They eventually crawl out of bed. Mike goes to shower in his room and Jeff saunters downstairs, giving Arnie generous scratches before heading into the kitchen. He gathers up everything he finds appealing and half way healthy on the table, digs the cabinets for a frying pan to make the eggs. It's not long until Jeff can hear Richie talking to Arnold in the living room before joining Jeff in the kitchen. Jeff stirs the scrambled eggs in the pan when he feels Mike drape himself against Jeff's back, arm wrapping around Jeff's torso. It's a strange feeling, Mike so relaxed and warm, so _there_ , and Jeff turns the stove off before turning around and hugging Mike, a little too tightly for someone who's just spent the morning pretty much cuddling in bed. It doesn't stop Mike from hugging him just as hard, though.

They stand there long enough for the coffee to finish brewing, swaying a little, and Jeff reluctantly pulls back. He looks at Mike, really looks at him, his weird crooked nose and his long eyelashes and soft smile, and then Jeff feels Mike grip the back of his neck, squeezing gently. Mike leans up, almost on his tiptoes and presses a kiss on the corner of Jeff's mouth, the swell of his upper lip, soft, lingering and then pulls back, hand sliding from Jeff's neck down his arm to grip at his wrist.

“C'mon, we gotta get moving, Cartsy. You haven't even been to the beach yet, how am I gonna explain that one to people?” 

Jeff closes his eyes for a moment and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [saba1789](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saba1789/profile)'s [Multi-fandom Advent Calendar](http://mfac.livejournal.com) on Livejournal.
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
